


Minx

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: Harry and Hermione knew each other best. It's not hard to imagine just how well that would carry over into the more...intimate parts of their relationship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

She craved his touch. 

His fingers played her like a piano, she learned. His gentle touches and caresses drove her crazy, and she yearned for more every time. 

And when those nimble fingers slipped inside of her?

Oh Merlin.

This was her current predicament. They were hiding away in a dark corner of the Hogwarts Library, and she was biting down hard on her hand, trying her damn best not to make a noise as he made her completely fall apart.

“H-Harry...don’t tease me.” She whimpered out, her other hand flailing wildly among the table he was currently laying her out on. 

His lips laid butterfly kisses all over her breasts, and she could feel the damn smirk he had as he latched onto one. She let out a gasp and clapped a hand over her mouth. 

“But I love teasing you,” he said, his fingers curling in the most absolute perfect way, the tips of them brushing against her most sensitive spot. “Watching as the most powerful woman I know, completely under my control?” He moved up and whispered against her neck. “It drives me insane.” He latched onto her neck, finding the exact spot that drove her crazy.

One of her legs suddenly kicked out, before dragging his hips closer. She whined out, his name leaving her lips over and over again. 

“You...you’re such a naughty man,” she mumbled out, her eyelids drooping at the complete euphoria she felt. 

He moved close to her ear again. “Oh trust me love...” Her eyes widened, and she squealed into his mouth, feeling his cock slowly push its way into her. 

“I can be even naughtier than this.” 

And he began to thrust, in and out, changing rhythms at random, all the while his lips left marks all over her body. Her arms wrapper around his neck, dragging up to claim his lips, and she felt the familiar coil in her lower regions begin to wind up.

“Oh Harry, I’m already so close, please don’t stop...” He shifted slightly, before beginning to thrust into her forcefully.

Every thrust sent her body into overdrive, her legs wrapping around his hips. She could feel the coil tighten, knowing it would snap at any moment. 

“I-inside, please! I’m on the potion, I need to feel you, please!” 

He let out a low groan, and he thrusted in one last time, and the coil snapped.

She threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. She felt him fill her up, letting out a moan as he slowly pulled out. They both panted heavily, and he grabbed her hand gently. 

“Told you so,” he said with a smirk, and she lightly slapped his cheek, a lazy smile on her face.

“Oh trust me Harry...I’ll return the favour...sooner than you think.”

He gulped, feeling his heart fill with a sense of anxious excitement.

“I’ll be waiting then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was definitely nervous.

It had been a week since the library incident, and all week, Hermione had been winding him up. Sliding him notes, describing just what she’d do to him. Flashing him in the Head Student’s dormitory, and even though it would only ever be just the two of them, the sight of her perfect chest exposed to him outside of their bedroom? The things it did to him?

Oh Merlin.

He walked into the bedroom, and flopped onto the bed, letting out a sigh. Hermione had told him she’d be doing a patrol with Neville, and that she’d join him later that night.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy, feeling the day catch up to him. He got himself comfortable, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-

He woke up around sunrise, his eyes fluttering open. He turned his head to look out the window, and watched as sunlight began to move along the ground.

‘I might be in the most perfect place in my life,’ he thought to himself. ‘I’m with the love if my life, no prophecy over my head...’ He smiled, and sighed. He felt a crick in his arms, and went to stretch them out.

Only to feel his arms stop moving.

Confused, he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw his hands bound together, a thin piece of rope tying his hands against the headboard.

“What the...”

He heard the door to the room lock, and he turned his head over. He almost swallowed his tongue at the sight before him.

Hermione stood at the door, clad in black lingerie, a smirk on her face.

“Oh Harry...” Her voice flowed out of her, and he could hear the teasing tone in it. “I told you I was going to return the favour, didn’t I?”

He watched as she stalked over to him, and he felt his erection straining against his pants. She climbed onto the bed, straddling him. She playfully ground her hips into his, and he let out a groan at the feeling.

“God Mione, if you want an apology, you’ll get it.” He’d do anything at this point, she could ask him to rob Gringotts and he’d give it the good college try.

”Oh, I don’t want an apology.” Her fingers trailed paths of fire underneath his shirt, and she tugged at his pants. 

“I want you to feel exactly what I felt.” 

His pants vanished, and her hand gripped his throbbing member with a grin. She moved her hand up and down slowly, and he moaned pitifully. 

“I’m sure you want me to go faster, don’t you? Or you want me to just take this and wrap my pretty little mouth around it and suck you off, huh?” He nodded rapidly, and she moved her mouth to his ear.

“Too bad.” 

She would randomly speed up and slow down, making him feel the coil in his stomach tighten and loosen.

‘I’ve created a monster!’ He thought to himself, his breaths coming out in pants. He saw how wet she was, and he wanted nothing more than to plunge himself deep within her.

She saw where he was looking, and grinned. “Like what you see?” She vanished her knickers, and rubbed against his cock, both of them letting out a moan. 

She lifted her hips up, and guided him until the tip was barely inside of her. And then she began to go down.

Oh, not all at once, of course. But slowly. Painfully slowly. His mind had screeched to a halt, only focusing on the absolute torture he felt at how fucking slow she was going. 

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He thrust upwards, hitting her g-spot dead centre, and she fell forwards.

“Oh fuck!” He felt himself flex within her, hearing her curse was incredibly hot. 

“You naughty boy...I’d punish you,” she began as she raised her hips, before slamming back down. “But I can’t take it any more!” 

She rode him with a sense of urgency, and he strained against his bindings, wanting to drag her forward and claim her lips with his. He felt the rope dig into his skin, and he whimpered out.

“Off...take these off!” She grabbed her wand with a flailing hand, shakily pointing it at the rope, before vanishing it and throwing her wand across the room.

His hands immediately shot towards her, gripping her arse, as he helped lift her hips back up, only to drag her down even harder than before.

“Right...ngh, right there! Keep going right there!” She moaned out, bringing her head down in an attempt to snog the life out of him, He met her each time, his hips thrusting up as she brought hers down. The room filled with their moans and the sound of their hips colliding.

“H-hermione! I’m s-so close!” She kicked herself into gear, riding him even harder than before.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop please! I’m so close, right there!” 

He felt the coil snap, and with a roar, buried himself deep inside her. He felt her clench around him, as if she was trying to get out every last drop, and she let out a low moan next to his ear, before collapsing on top of him.

Their breaths were heavy, bodies covered in sweat, and he wrapped his arms around her gently. 

“I gotta say,” he panted out. “That was absolutely incredible.” She let out a weak laugh into his neck, before she slowly lifted herself off his cock. She moaned softly as it came out of her, and she flopped down next to him, throwing a leg over his hips and cuddling into him.

“I’m glad you think so,” she said with a lazy smile. “But I am exhausted.”

“Me too,” he whispered. “Back to bed for a bit?”

She nodded, and he closed his eyes. But before he could fully fall back asleep, he heard her whisper something that made his heart go into overdrive. 

“It’s round two when we wake up.”


End file.
